


Koe wo Kikasete (Let Me Hear Your Voice)

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He sang beautifully and shone with light a new. Tibarn fell in love with him all over again and yearned to hold him close to his chest.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koe wo Kikasete (Let Me Hear Your Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Koe wo Kikaseta" by Big Bang

It’s been a while since Reyson had left to join Ike to repay the beorc for saving his sister. Tibarn hadn’t wanted to send Reyson off but knew the heron prince was going to be stubborn about it and would only end up running away to join the beorc. The hawk king was left with no choice and sent his trusted men with the beloved prince.

Leanne kept him company while he fretted over Reyson’s well-being, telling him of stories long forgotten when there still lived an abundance of herons in Serenes Forest. She also helped him brush up on his ancient tongue, a language he’d nearly forgotten since Reyson stopped using it when no one else understood him.

The youngest heron princess sang to him at times, to keep him calm from restlessness and worry. It worked most of the time but Tibarn found himself preferring the deeper voice that belonged to Reyson. He remembered when he would catch Reyson singing songs so sad it tore at his heart to hear the once cheerful prince grieve. He remembered how he would wrap his arms and wings around the smaller prince and hold him close until the tears stopped and he would kiss away what remained of them.

Tibarn let out a heavy sigh as he looked out at the horizon, it was calm but he knew somewhere in the mainland Reyson fought and he tried to stop imagining an arrow piercing his beloved heron on the chest else he would go mad with worry so unbecoming of a King.

He heard Reyson sing with Leanne, restoring the beauty of Serenes Forest. It was a voice almost forgotten, too long had he last heard it and it brought a choking warmth to his chest. Reyson was no longer as tormented over the death of his family, he sang beautifully and shone with light a new. Tibarn fell in love with him all over again and yearned to hold him close to his chest.

He wanted to hear that voice filled with hope once more, he wanted to hear Reyson sing for him with that voice and call his name with such beauty and light.

“Reyson, come home.” He whispered to wind, hoping it would carry out his message to his mate.


End file.
